particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Reichel Family
The Reichels are a family dating back to the 25th century who eventually became a finance conglomerate. The forefather who created the political establishment was Jörg Reichel. Today the Patriarch of the family is Sven Reichel, the son of Andreas. They are based out of Dulnerstaad, Kalistan. =Jörg Reichel= Jörg Reichel (2472-2560) was a 26-year old philosopher, inventor, author, poet, activist, songwriter, legal aide, space exploration enthusiast, and traveler at the time he founded the Staat Achse aus Technokratz, Anarchistz, und Nationalistz, or Anarchitarians, political party in the Republic of Gishoto in 2498. He was born in 2472 in Dulnerstaad, Kalistan. On a shoe string budget, the Anarchitarians rose quickly to power in Gishoto, winning hundreds of seats. The legacy of the Anarchitarians is lasting, as they led the charge for major reforms in the Republic, and paved the way for the restoration of the current Crownlands of Hulstria. Jörg developed a lifelong romance with Nordica Reinhardt, whom which he cloned his one and only child, Andreas. He assisted her in the creation and rise of the Reichel-Reinhardt Depository by providing her the networks and contacts to build it and coupling it with her economic expertise. Andreas Reichel Andreas Reichel(2508-2602) was the only child of Jörg and Nordica, having been cloned in 2508 in Kalistan. He completed studies in Kalistan and quickly rose through the Reichel-Reinhardt Depository to take over operations from his mother in 2562 with her passing that year. Andreas passed in 2602, leaving control of the Reichel-Reinhardt dynasty to his son Sven, who was also cloned. Andreas married Angelica Norse(2510-2595) in 2544. Sven Reichel Sven Reichel (2544-2640) was the only child of Andreas and Angelica Norse. He was cloned in 2544. After completing studies, he assumed control over the Reichel Trust. He married Claudia Roman(2550-2634) in 2571, and they cloned their first child, Stefan, in 2572. Following the passing of Andreas, Sven took over control of the Reichel-Reinhardt Depository and became the Patriarch of the family. Under his leadership, the RDD purchased the planet 14fs1l12a, and named it Reichelreinhardtia. A special department was opened at the RRD to manage the affairs of the planet, with Sven and the department officials leaving from the Reichel-Reinhardt Spaceport to begin the development process of the planet soon thereafter. Sven died on Reichelreinhardtia in 2640. Stefan Reichel Jörg's great-grandson, Stefan (2572-2667), currently heads the Staat Achse aus Technokratz, Anarchistz, und Nationalistz in Dunsburg, Dundorf. He is also the head of the Strategic Intelligence Society, former Bundespräsident of Dundorf, and he assumed control of the Reichel Trust in 2602 following the death of his grandfather Andreas, and subsequent accession of his father Sven to head of the Reichel-Reinhardt Depository. He was born in 2572 in Kien, Imperial Crownlands of Hulstria. He served in the Imperial Hulstrian Military, and completed studies at the Royal Hulstrian College, where his great-grandmother studied. In 2602, Stefan used the DNA of his great-grandparents to clone them, producing exact replicas. He named them Jorg Reichel II and Nordica Reinhardt II, purposely adding Reinhardt to Nordica II's name so that it may be continued in her lineage. This was a different technique to produce exact replicas instead of the other technique commonly used by the Reichel family, which is the same as common pregnancy and creates a new genetic blueprint, except that the fertilized embryo is incubated in a special medical device instead of in the mother's womb. In 2619, Stefan married Rene de Blanc, who mothered their first child the old fashioned way, Stefan B‘igacaesariving. Stefan became perhaps the most powerful Reichel ever, controlling all RRD and all the Reichel assets including Reichelreinhardtia. He built the Anarchitarian Party in Dundorf into one of the most powerful political parties on Terra. He was Bundapresident on Dundorf multiple times. Jörg Reichel II Jorg Reichel II was cloned in 2602 by Stefan, an exact replica of Jorg Reichel I. This was the first time the Reichel family ventured into exact replica cloning. Jorg II assumed control of the new satellite party, the Anarchitarian Party of Issano, in 2622, at the age of 20. After a brief stint learning the game of politics in Issano, Jorg returned to Dundorf to workmore closely with his father in the family businesses and politics. Upon his father death in 2667, Jorg took control, along with sister Nordica, of the RRD and Reichel assets. =Nordica Reinhardt= Nordica Reinhardt (2472-2562) was born in Kien, Gishoto in 2472. She was a 29 year old graduate of the Royal Hulstrian College and economic analyst with the Dovani Central Bank in Kien when she met Jörg during the Protests Of 2501 in Gishoto. She quickly rose through the ranks of the Anarchitarian Party, taking a seat in the Federal Diet, and eventually rising to the most powerful position in the party, Secretary General, in 2503, after the party reorganised in Dundorf. She ran multiple times as the candidate for Anarchitarians for Bundespräsident position. Eventually she became head of the Reichel-Reinhardt Depository, which she controlled until her death in 2562. Nordica Reinhardt II Nordica Reinhadrt II (2602-2690) was cloned by Stefan, in the same manner as her brother Jorg II. Nordica was educated at the Royal Hulstrian College. Upon graduation at 20, she moved into the Reinhardt Manor in Hulstria. In her youth she spent her time traveling to Reichelreinhardtia, volunteering with charities, participating in activities at the RRD, throwing fundraisers, partying, and shopping. Nordica was reportedly in control of a large portion of the RRD and related Reichel assets during her lifetime, sharing responsibility with her brother Jorg. She married Vincent Blunt in 2635, in which they had a child, Johann in 2640. In 2690, she died at her home Hulstria. =Stefan B‘igacaesariving= Stefan B‘igacaesariving was born in 2619, the son of Stefan Reichel and his wife Rene de Blanc. He was given a new last name, creating a new lineage for the Reichel Dynasty. Stefan worked within the RRD, as well as the Anarchitarian Party under his father. When his father died in 2667, Stefan re-instated the party with the Dundorf elections commission, and assumed control over what was one of the most powerful political parties in Terra. =Genealogy= Jorg Reichel(2472-2560)----------------------------------Nordica Reinhardt(2472-2562) | Andreas Reichel(2508-2602 )------------Angelica Norse(2510-2595) | ----------------------- | Sven Reichel(2544-2640 )-------------Claudia Roman(2550-2634) | ----------------------- | Stefan Reichel(2572-2667) )--------------------------------------------------------------Rene de Blanc(2580-2670) | | | | | | |- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -| | Jorg Reichel II(2602- ) Nordica Reinhardt II(2602- ) Stefan B‘igacaesariving(2619- ) =Reichel-Reinhardt Depository= Nordica Reinhardt was an advanced economist who, after leaving politics with Jörg, collaborated with him in creating the Reichel-Reinhardt Depository (RRD) in 2509, a private equity firm and commercial bank. Through this bank they developed numerous real estate projects across Terra, and funded the creation of many businesses, banks, foundations, institutions, and educational centers, among the most recognized being the Reichel Trust aside from the RRD. The center for operations of the Reichel Family is the RRD. The financial interests and worth of the RRD and Reichel Family remain shielded from public disclosure as they are not a public company. Their interests in public view: Reichel-Reinhardt Depository Dulnerstaad, Kalistan =Known Assets= Reichel-Reinhardt Institute of Advanced Scientific Research Kien, Imperial Crownlands Of Greater Hulstria 200px Reichel-Reinhardt Spaceport Port Erak, État Libre de Kanjor Reichel-Reinhardt Memorial Park Luxon, Kalistan Reichel-Reinhardt Family Mausoleum Reichel-Reinhardt Memorial Park, Luxon, Kalistan Reinhardt Manor Kien, Imperial Crownlands of Greater Hulstria Reichel Castle Dahriel, Kalistan Reichel-Reinhardt Tower Volksmannburgh, Dundorf Reichel-Reinhardt Museum Anderinch, Imperial Crownlands of Greater Hulstria Reinhardt Center for Hulstrian Affairs Kien, Imperial Crownlands of Greater Hulstria Reichel Trust Volksmannburgh, Dundorf Strategic Intelligence Society Volzhaus, Dundorf Orb of Reichelreinhardtia Stefan Reichel Bundespräsidential Library Sudschloss-am-der-Czimnetz, Dundorf 200px Der Staat Achse aus Technokratz, Anarchistz, und Nationalistz Volkmannburgh, Dundorf 200px Jörgica Colony Reichelreinhardtia 200px